


年年月月

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AO3不会数字数, Bat Family, Gen, GothamBatman's Rogue Gallery, Introspection, POV Outsider, Tumblr Prompt, Unlikely Friendships, mostly follows canon timeline, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: 她（其实所有恶棍都是）看着他们长大，成长，改变，并且竭尽全力让自己跟上他们的脚步。是他们一起将这座城市塑造成了如今的模样——兴衰皆然。响应汤不热上的一个点梗，看看恶棍们在蝙蝠家人员更迭的时候替作何感想。





	年年月月

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [over the years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388198) by [PoseidonsUnderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/pseuds/PoseidonsUnderpants). 



  
      毒藤女大笑着，她控制的一条巨型藤蔓刚刚砸穿了银行的窗户。  
  
      她不是真需要钱（当然钱多了也没坏处），但这家银行曾经向一家希望扩建哥谭市郊范围的建筑公司提供贷款——一个会摧毁哥谭周围仅有的那点草地和森林的项目。这显然是她不得不出手干预。  
  
      藤蔓纠结成了一团，她不禁暗骂自己（她才刚学会操控植物好吧？），于是她把全部精力集中到藤蔓上，想着 **解开解开解开** 。  
  
      事实上她当时过于集中精力了，以至于只意识到有一抹黄色从视野边缘闪了过去。她没理那东西，紧接着就被烟雾包围，不应该大意的。她开始咳嗽，呛咳，眼睛里满是泪水；而藤蔓则瘫软下来，没了她的操纵它们一动不动。  
  
      “蝙蝠侠！”她控诉道，尽管她并没看见对方。不过Ivy可不会逃跑——她之前只见过蝙蝠侠几次，还想着终于能好好看看他了（当然了，完全是出于专业原因）  
  
      “不全对哦，女士！”一个年轻的声音从上面某个地方传来，“虽然我得说，我穿上蝙蝠装会显得很俏皮，对吧？”  
  
      烟雾散去，露出一个小男孩（差不多也就，九岁？十岁？她在孩子的事上并不在行）。他嘴角翘得高高的，穿着一件有着R标记的亮红色短上衣、一件短短的黄斗篷，还有，不是在开玩笑， **绿色鳞片短裤** 。再配上 **精灵靴** 。  
  
      毒藤女做出了唯一合理的反应：她爆笑起来，弯下腰使劲拍着大腿。  
  
      “啥？”那孩子撅起嘴，看起来有点受了冒犯。  
  
      “ **你** 这是要扮什么？ **蝙蝠男孩** ？”Ivy几乎是尖叫着问，被自己的笑话逗得笑得更厉害了。  
  
      “不！我的名字是罗宾，蠢货，”那男孩，现在应该叫他罗宾，双臂交叉抱起了胳膊。  
  
      “哦，原谅我，罗宾先生。那你觉得你在这儿是干什么呢？”  
  
      “让你分心， **咄** 。”  
  
      “什——”  
  
      Ivy压根没听见蝙蝠侠溜到她背后（那时候她还不知道她永远也听不见），但她绝对感觉到了（但只感觉到了一瞬间。不过她之后因为脑震荡头疼了 **好几天** ，而且监狱给的止痛药 **差劲透了** 。）  
  


*******

  
      企鹅人花了点时间欣赏自己的手艺。他为自己的俱乐部画的设计图简直棒透了；鸟笼一般高耸的天花板，让人联想起哥谭无数怪兽的老鹰像，还有足够的卡座，谈生意的 **绝佳地点** 。  
  
      他叹了口气，甩了甩手，仰望着在他上方翱翔的鸟儿们（哥谭动物园的安保是他见过的最烂的了）。他并不担心蝙蝠侠和越来越烦人的罗宾会来打扰（虽然他不能挑后者的名字的刺[1]）；他知道双面人计划今晚抢劫一间美术馆（因为它正赶上20周年纪念之类的）。那应该会占掉活力双雄夜晚大部分的时间了。  
  
      “哎哟，企鹅人，我觉得你是疯了才给自己找了这么个好行当。你盘算什么呢？”  
  
      企鹅人吓了一跳，害得他的设计图微微皱了起来。站在他面前的是个红头发的女性（其实仔细看看，再想想那个声音，大概是个青少年），她一身黑，胸前有个黄色的蝙蝠标志，还披着件带蝙蝠耳朵的披风。  
  
      “孩子，你是谁？”如果这是个跟人打了赌，或者提前玩起万圣节花招的小混蛋，他会非常——  
  
      “我以为很明显呢……”她咕哝起来，“哎，我是蝙蝠女孩儿！”  
  
      “可笑，”企鹅人哼了一声，然后去够他的雨伞。  
  
      她用快到他看不清的速度冲他的手丢了一个下作的“蝙——蝠——镖”，逼他从雨伞边缩回手去。  
  
      她笑起来，“现在信了？”  
  
      企鹅人信了，尽管她坚持非要亲自向他展示她踢人屁股的技能有多么纯熟（现在的孩子们啊）。  
  


*******

  
      杀手鳄向来不是靠头脑出名的（长成他那样干嘛还需要靠脑子？），可他也不真是个傻瓜。或者说，瞎子。倒也不是说眼瞎的人就是傻瓜……管他呢。他刚刚说到哪儿了？  
  
      对了。看到戳在他正前方的那货他可没整个犯蠢。的确，他加入整个超级罪犯行当的时间还不长，但人通常总会记住某些特定的东西的：妈妈的名字、第一次约会、生日、第一次被蝙蝠侠和罗宾送进监狱……  
  
      而且肯定，绝对，无疑会记住最后一项的某些部分。某些跟他现在看见的对不上的东西。  
  
      “你原先不是再高点吗？”他问罗宾（他 **觉得** 他知道答案，因为罗宾已经像根刺一样扎了每个罪犯差不多有 **十年** 了，他绝对不可能这样长着张嫩面孔，矮个子，瘦巴巴……）  
  
      “你原先不是更可爱点吗？”罗宾顶了回来，啊哈，这声音绝对不对——太尖（虽然有点要变声的迹象了吧），口音太重（这孩子听起来真就是个哥谭街头的小混混），太……不像原先真正的罗宾的。  
  
      咳，只要是那制服没错，其它的就算了吧。杀手鳄冲他扑过去，那孩子躲得跟第一任罗宾一样快（虽然没那么优雅）。然后，等他感觉到蝙蝠侠的拳头揍上他的脸的时候，他知道这孩子也像第一个那样被爱着，大概吧。  
  


*******

  
      Harley·Quinn夸张地埋在毒藤女肩上嚎哭着，蝙蝠家的其他恶棍们通通无视了她，还有他们的扑克游戏（他们声称的聚会理由），在那儿八卦（他们聚会的真正原因）。  
  
      “所以，真的有个新罗宾？”Ivy问大家。  
  
      “对。我有天晚上撞见他了。他是自己出来的。我以为，有了 **上一个** 的遭遇之后……”急冻人悲伤地渐渐压低了声音。恶棍们出于尊重，或者其它什么陷入了沉默，Harley嚎哭的更响了（还是没半个人理她）。  
  
      “还有个新女孩儿，我觉得。我是说，不是另一个蝙蝠女孩儿，虽然 **她** 有一阵子没出现了，是另一个全身黑的家伙。没记住名字，我那会儿正忙着被打成肉酱呢，”谜语人苦涩地说。  
  
      企鹅人赞同地点了点头，揉着胳膊，好像那个新来的女孩儿又给了他那儿一下子似的。  
  
      “那个——那个新罗宾，他是，他是那么可爱！”Harley叫喊着，边眨掉眼泪边疯狂地比划着。Ivy躲开一只挥过来的手，但杀手鳄就没这么敏捷了——好在这一下子估计Harley的手疼的比他的胳膊厉害。“他问我过的怎么样，我做了些什么。当我——当我用锤子砸他的时候，他看起来也没被气疯！”  
  
      “他很聪明，就像黑蝙蝠——新的那个女孩儿——很安静一样，”双面人表示。  
  
      Ivy绞着自己的一绺头发，“上帝啊，我开始觉得 **老了** 。所有这些新披风，孩子们死掉或者长大——我是说，你们最近看见 **夜翼** 了吗？哇哦！”她给自己扇扇风。  
  
      Harley忘了她先前的烦扰（什么圣诞老人不是真的之类的），使劲地点着头，想起上一次夜翼把她绑起来——移送警察之前——感到晕头转向。  
  
      然而男士们似乎并不很赞同这种情绪，企鹅人熟练地换了话题。  
  
      “至少罗宾的存在，不管那是谁吧，会让蝙蝠侠行动起来少点火气，”他说。  
  
      为此他们可以干上一杯。  
  


*******

  
      猫女通常不会带着她的手机去偷东西，可她正期待着来自一个名字和钨丝谐音[2]，喜欢扮成蝙蝠的的人的电话，只能妥协啦（这没多难，真的）。  
  
      当她的手机大声响起来，让一个警卫发现了她，害她不得不放弃狩猎的时候，她只能怪自己。  
  
      好在那个警卫并不是很专业（有很专业的吗？），所以她可以一边接电话一边逃命（耶，一心二用）。  
  
      “ **最好是正事，** ”她警告来电话的家伙（她没顾得上看是谁）。  
  
      “ **噢噢噢噢，是，我保证是！”** Harley尖叫着。  
  
      “ **什么？** ”她烦躁地嘶声道，但也同时放轻了脚步好听清楚些Harley的声音。  
  
      “ **有个女孩儿罗宾！** ”Harley大喊。猫女能想象到她上蹿下跳的样子。  
  
      “ **又一个？** ”她最近必须得找个时候跟Bruce认真谈谈这事儿。  
  
      “ **对！传言说，她是搅局者，** ”Harly突然压低了声音。  
  
      “ **线索大师的女儿？** ”她几乎绊了一跤（好像她真会是的）。  
  
      “ **嗯嗯嗯嗯。你回来之前能带点牛奶吗，猫咪？** ”Harley问。  
  
      “ **这不好笑，** ”猫女笑笑。  
  
      “ **蜜糖，** ”Hareley听起来就像是一个规律性地尝试舔自己的手肘的人那样屈尊附就，“ **你不像我那么懂得幽默。** ”  
  
      得看你如何定义幽默，猫女没说出声。  
  


*******

  
      双面人为自己当前犯罪的完美程度微笑起来（至少有一半在微笑）。  
  
      他正在一个满是社会人士的晚会上。这活动是韦恩企业举办的，目的是希望筹款改善阿卡姆疯人院。有钱的要命的帮助疯得要命的。然后：他和他的挚友们——他在那件疯人院里的时候雇来的男士和女士们——枪上了膛，把这些人劫为人质。他既为这次活动做出了贡献，也为它带来了阻碍——证明安保 **的确** 需要改善，犯人们 **的确** 需要更好的照料；同时也确保今晚这儿没有人会捐出一分钱。完美的并置。  
  
      “你们的钱，你们的珠宝，你们的手表，”他命令道，示意手下们开始装满袋子。他环顾人群，寻找主办者，发现Bruce Wayne正愤怒地跟他的几个孩子们耳语（他一共有多少个孩子啊？）  
  
      “别担心，Wayne先生！”他嘲笑道，“我保证给我的人付够了钱！你还是帮到了我们这些阿卡姆的家伙的！”  
  
      Wayne瞪着他（他倒没想到这个脑袋空空的家伙有这个胆量）。  
  
      “哦，抱歉，我迟到了吗？”一个有些闷的声音在入口处喊道。  
  
      双面人以为会看到罗宾或者夜翼（蝙蝠侠绝不会这么蠢），但那是……  
  
      “红头罩！”他不高兴地动了动。这可不好，超出计划外。红头罩是哥谭地下犯罪世界的新人，却已经声名在外（根据某些社会人士的尖叫声判断，就算是那些被庇护的家伙也听说过他了）。企鹅人各种抱怨过红头罩快速暴力的接管方式和他的规矩，但还没认真考虑回击——他说他会等等看，这也是双面人直到这一刻之前的打算。“这是 **我的** 活儿。我不需要你帮忙。”  
  
      “哦，可你误会我了！”红头罩大笑，手上转着把手枪，搞得屋里所有人躲躲闪闪，“我是替蝙蝠侠来的。”  
  
      “什么？”双面人跟Bruce Wayne双双嘶声道。人们困惑地嘀咕起来。  
  
      “对哈，罗宾，是个好孩子，我跟你说，他感冒了，所以蝙蝠爸爸不得不留下来，给他煲汤，用毛巾给他敷额头，忙着呢，”红头罩解释说。  
  
      “哦我的上帝，”Wayne家最年长的孩子看起来吓坏了。  
  
      “我不知道你觉得是 **谁** ——”双面人开口，却被红头罩射向他的子弹给打断了。  
  
       **Bang！Bang！** 一边胳膊一颗。他很感谢这份对称。  
  


*******

  
      “猜猜这个谜，蝙蝠侠！”谜语人冲少见独自一人的义警喊道。  
  
      “不测我便不知我，待我飞走才想我，”他吟诵起来。  
  
      “ **时间** 。正是你没有的东西，先生！”  
  
      他被踹中背后的两只脚踢了个跟头。他重重地摔在地上（ **哎哟** ），然后翻过身去好看看是谁袭击了他。  
        
      “蝙蝠女孩儿！”他控诉，然后又犹豫了，“……我猜？另一个呢？红头发的？”  
  
      这女孩儿一头金发，虽然这颜色可能是她染的，但蝙蝠女孩比他印象中的要矮不少，也年轻得多。  
  
      当然了，他的困惑拖住了他足够长时间，让蝙蝠侠得以用他自己的手杖砸了他的脑袋。  
  
      “这是作弊，你利用他们对我们更换名号的困惑对付他们？”他模模糊糊地听见蝙蝠女孩问。  
  
      “很公平，”蝙蝠侠咕哝着回答，谜语人昏了过去。  
  


*******

  
      蝙蝠侠和罗宾接近的时候，毒藤女正在罗宾逊公园里她最爱的地方闲逛。  
  
      “Ivy！”Robin嚷嚷，“我命令你告诉我们小丑的所在地！”  
  
      她露出宠爱的微笑。多讨人嫌的小家伙。  
  
      “我为什么知道，混球？”她扮出笑容。  
  
      “Ivy，”蝙蝠侠抢在罗宾开口之前（大概是说点侮辱她着装的话）叫道，“因为你跟……Harley的关系，我们觉得——”  
  
      “我会知道那疯子在哪儿？ **呿** ，”她抚摸着一朵凑向她身侧的花朵。“但Harley **可以** 告诉你们。她在中城区她的老地方。”  
  
      蝙蝠侠点点头。“我们知道那儿。谢谢你，Ivy。罗宾，我们走。”  
  
      两人转身要走。  
  
      “等等！”她喊道。  
  
      “怎么？”蝙蝠侠简洁地问，这不对，不对，不对。  
  
      她顿了一下，猜想着她是否能跟这些人开玩笑，这些在年年月月里因为她经历过许多悲伤的人。这是她该问的吗？她（其实所有恶棍都是）看着他们长大，成长，改变，并且竭尽全力让自己跟上他们的脚步。是他们一起将这座城市塑造成了如今的模样——兴衰皆然。但这还是不对，是吧？只有一个方法能弄清……  
  
      她深吸了一口气。  
  
      “我觉得你看起来很俏皮，蝙蝠男孩，”她翘起嘴角（ **他去哪儿了？** 她没有问。 **你们会没事吗？** ）  
  
      他顿了顿，头歪向一边，然后向她回以微笑（她从没在那个披风下面见过微笑）。  
  
      “谢谢，女士。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - 虽然他不能挑后者的名字的刺(although he couldn’t fault the name)，毕竟罗宾=Robin=知更鸟~这句原本在罗宾的名字之后，中文位置稍有调整。
> 
> 2 - 名字和钨丝谐音(named rhymed with ‘goose’)，指goose和Bruce谐音，然而goose本身也有呆头鹅的意思，译者无能脑不出合适的词来，十分抱歉。如果有人想到了合适的词求指教！


End file.
